What If?
by Kgirl1
Summary: Summary inside; co-written with InvaderLuver!


**Okay, so, this is going to be a co-fic with InvaderLuver. Basically, you (the reviewers) leave a question in reviews such as:**

**What if Vert and Sage got married? **

**Then, me or Invader will write a short about it and put it in this story. You can request a specific author if you care (but one of us will be offended XD) and the questions can be virtually ANYTHING, but keep it T-RATED HERE, PEOPLE!**

**That said, here's our first few questions!**

**InvaderLuver: What if Tezz was German and hated Russians?**

**Written by Invader**

"Guten Morgen team!" A thick German accented teenager greeted as he swooped in the room happily. Vert smirked and looked up. "Morning Tezz."

The German swung past the blond and ruffled his hair before moving down to the table. "So what are we having?"

It didn't take long for Tezz to get upset. As soon as Vert took his chances and said 'Russian-', Tezz huffed and turned. "Do you have to mention those evil THINGS…? Diese Schweine raped over 50,000 of our women and I WILL NOT EVER LET THAT GO. Those… abominations to Europe!" He hissed and barely greeted Sherman, Spinner, and Agura as they walked in. He only really seemed to like A.J. and Vert.

Tezz swept his blond hair out of his blue eyes and blinked again, still ranting under his breath about Russians.  
"Oh get over it Tezz, it's not like they hate each other now…!" Spinner laughed.  
"Don't tell me what to do Cuban…" He murmured.

Vert turned. "Hey, watch the Aryan 'tude Tezz. We know your family came from the Nazi side, but Hitler's dead now and YOU'RE IN AMERICA!" He smiled and hugged Agura.

Tezz sighed and sank low in his seat. "I'm sorry Spinner." The Cortez smiled. "I'm from Spain too! Don't you forget it!"

Zoom sat next to Tezz. "Sooo, Mr. Müller, how'd you sleep last night?"

Tezz shivered. "I could still hear the gunshots…" With that, everyone went about their business.

**RedOne1223: What if there are multiple Sentient colors?**

**Written by Kgirl**

**Orange: Red wannabes. Name-Crysen**

**Yellow: Super hyper. Name-Fay (TY, RedOne!)**

**Green: HIPPIES! Name-Rivah**

**Purple: Blue and Red's offspring. Bipolar/Mood swings thanks to their different parents. Name-Krage.**

**Pink: Girly girlies! Name-Barbie. JK! Katie **

"Oh my gosh!" A pink Sentient squealed to a circle of multicolored Sentients. "Look at this nail polish I just got!"

"Is it organic?" A laid-back green Sentient wearing a tie-dyed T-shirt and leather peace necklace asked.

"Well, like, why would she know that? I mean, it's kinda crazy to even think about something like that! Do they make organic nail polish? Where can we buy some? Would it be the same? What if-"

"Hey, man, take a chill pill." Rivah stopped the most hyper one in the group, a yellow Sentient.

"Someone forgot to take their meds, huh Fay?" An orange Sentient rolled his eyes.

"Be nice! Just because you want to be a Red doesn't mean you can be a jerk all the time!" Krage snapped. "Oh my gosh! That was so mean! I'm sorry!" Tears began to fill the purple Sentient's eyes, when she shook her head again. "But you deserved it!"

"It's okay, man." Rivah patted her back. "Just go with the flow."

"No! God, you're such a hippie!" She snapped, then blinked. "But I love trees toooooooooo!" Krage began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Okay, so TWO people went off their meds today." Crysen rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Krage shouted, swiping at him.

"You wanna go?" Crysen challenged, always eager for a fight.

"Nooooo!" She wailed again. "Why can't we all just be happy?"

"Dude." Rivah knuckle-touched her. "That's deep. Let it out, man."

"Yeah, Krage! It's totally okay to have feelings! That's what my therapist says sometimes, right after he gives me my shot." Fay cut in. "I don't like shots. Do you guys like shots? I think they hurt. My therapist is really nice about it though! He gives me a pretty band-aid afterward! See?" She proudly displayed the butterfly band-aid on her bicep.

"Wow. Great story." Crysen said sarcastically.

"Why are you so, like, mean?" Katie complained.

"Please! Get over it. I'm nothing like Krytus…" Crysen's voice filled with admiration. "The RF5 is so cool!"

"Aw, you mean those cute little dollies you hide under your pillow?" Katie smirked.

"Hey! Those are _action figures._" He snarled.

"Woah, guys. I'm sensing some negative auras here." Rivah stepped between them.

"Whatever, tree-hugger." Crysen rolled his eyes.

"Hey, man. The politically correct term is "hippie." Rivah instructed.

"Yeah!" Krage sniffled. "He's a hippie! You're so meeeaaaaan!" She whined again.

"Okay, whatevs. Do you guys want to see my nail polish or not?" Katie rolled her eyes. The response was instant and unanimous.

"NO!"

**Leaves are fun: What if Vert got married to Sage?**

**Done by Invader**

Sage slowly walked back into her brother's home. "Krytus?" She questioned into the air. The Red, now turned good, turned from the stove and smiled. "Aww!" He dried his hands and embraced her fully. "How have you been?" He asked. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Just fine. I have to tell you something important though."

He stopped cooking. "What is it?" By the tone in her voice, he knew Sage was hiding something. The Blue blinked and sighed. "In your frozen days, I… got married."

The Red gasped and took out a few more ingredients. "Sis, that's GREAT! Why do you sound so nervous?"

She gazed down for a moment. "Well, it's not… someone, you would particularly like…"

He shrugged. "Oh well. As long as you're happy. I'll beat him though if he tries to hurt you!" Sage laughed and eyed him. "Now tell me who the lucky guy was. Sol-?"

"Don't you remember going to his wedding?"

"Oh… well what about Borali-"

"He's been married."

Almost on cue, Vert suddenly entered the home. "Hey Krytus…" He waved and shivered. "It's cold out there!"

"Well it is the equivalent of Earthly winter outside honey." She replied before kissing his cheek. Krytus dropped his spoon. "DON'T TELL ME."

She shrugged. "Vert and I got married." The Red blinked as Vert sat at the counter with his wife.  
"How can you marry a human?"

She shrugged and hugged him. "I do not know. Vert was there for me."

Krytus nearly passed out as he heard a few more smaller pairs of feet running into the kitchen. He then sighed of relief. "Whew…"  
"Daddy!" A small Red girl cried as she clung to his leg. "H-HE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" She pointed to her twin brother.

Krytus sighed and smiled as he pulled her up in his arms. "It's okay…"

"Aww! Dude! Whoever knew that you and Kyburi could have such cute kids?" Vert cooed as he walked closer to him. Krytus barred his fangs and hissed.  
Sage glared to him. "KRYTUS!"

"I won't allow him to touch my children! Let alone my sister!"  
She rolled her eyes and managed to keep Krytus back as his son ran to Vert and pulled his arms into the air, grabbing at the air to be picked up. The blond smirked and held the little one. "Aww! He's too cute! He's gunna be just like our kid!" He said and looked to Sage

"Sage… please don't tell me…" Krytus started, handing his daughter to Sage.

She rolled her eyes. "PLEASE Krytus… Even you would know that humans cannot mate with Sentients! We're bringing home a child on Monday! She's going to be adopted."  
Krytus shed a tiny smile. "Aw…"

Vert smirked to the small boy in his arms. The twin smiled and giggled in his arms and softly kissed Vert's cheek. "DADDY~!"  
"O-Okay, that's enough…" Krytus said, taking them both away, trying not to confuse a human with him.

**There ya go! Leave "What Ifs" in reviews!**


End file.
